


Ce nom si longtemps oublié

by Isa_Faradien



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Anidala, Darth Vader Redemption, Feels, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 08:12:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6147328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[OS] Vador ne voulait plus se souvenir de son ancienne vie. Se rappeler était beaucoup trop douloureux. Il avait accepté ses erreurs et vivait comme il le pouvait avec. Jusqu'à ce qu'un certain Luke Skywalker n'arrive et ne chamboule tout...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ce nom si longtemps oublié

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne m'arrête plus d'écrire sur Star Wars :p

J'ai longtemps oublié qui j'étais, jusqu'à mon propre nom. Enfin, j'ai longtemps prétendu oublier. Se souvenir ravivait la souffrance.

Il y a bien longtemps, la galaxie entière me connaissait sous le nom d'Anakin Skywalker. J'étais un Jedi talentueux et un héros de la Guerre des Clones. Je pouvais compter sur le soutien d'Obi-Wan Kenobi, mon ancien maître, qui était mon plus proche ami. Lorsque j'étais en difficulté ou que j'avais besoin de parler, je me tournais souvent vers Sheev Palpatine, alors Chancelier Suprême de la République, que je considérais comme un père – jusqu'à ce qu'il me fasse basculer du Côté Obscur et soit ainsi à l'origine de mes souffrances. J'étais aussi marié à une femme fabuleuse, Padmé, et nous nous apprêtions à accueillir notre enfant – mais ça, c'était avant que je ne la tue sous le coup de la colère.

À mes yeux, le nom d'Anakin Skywalker représentait tout ce que je ne pourrais plus jamais être : un Jedi, adoré par tous, soutenu par ses proches, et surtout _heureux_. Je n'étais plus rien de tout cela à présent : j'étais un Sith, craint par toute la galaxie, je n'avais plus de proches, et cela faisait des décennies que mes tourments ne cessaient de me hanter.

J'étais Darth Vader. J'étais une machine bien plus qu'un homme. J'étais l'incarnation de l'obscurité, le visage de la terreur que l'Empire faisait régner dans la galaxie.

Lorsque j'avais finalement souhaité me rappeler, ce fut à cause de mon fils, Luke. Il m'a rappelé ma véritable identité, mon véritable nom, et, bien que je lui ai sèchement affirmé le contraire, cette évocation avait fait surgir des souvenirs longtemps mis de côté.

Finalement, en tuant l'Empereur pour sauver Luke de la mort, j'avais certes accompli cette fichue prophétie dont les Jedi n'avaient cessé de me parler, mais aussi – et plus important encore –, je m'étais réapproprié mon nom.

Je pouvais désormais rejoindre la Force, en étant en paix avec moi-même, et y retrouver toutes les personnes qui avaient un jour compté pour moi – excepté Palpatine, bien évidemment.

**Author's Note:**

> Review ? ;)


End file.
